1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a light assembly for a barbecue grill and to a light assembly and barbecue grill in combination and, more particularly, to a light assembly and to a light assembly and barbecue grill in combination wherein there is a handle on the barbecue grill lid that is sized and shaped to support the light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lights for barbecue grills are known. A barbecue grill light is described in Cavins U.S. D464,754. The light described in the Cavins' design patent clips onto a lid of a barbecue grill. It is also known to have a light in an elongated replacement handle that extends across the front of the barbecue grill and extends beyond the lid toward the base when the lid is in a closed position. The replacement handle contains two lights. Each end of the replacement handle unscrews to provide access to a battery chamber, there being one battery chamber at each end to operate each light. There is a switch on the replacement handle to turn the lights on and off and the handle is fixed within the supports so that it cannot move relative to the supports.
The Cavins' light is clipped onto a front of the barbecue grill and extends outward therefrom. Since the light extends out the front of the barbecue grill, it could easily be bumped by a user. If a user of the barbecue grill bumps into the light, it can easily become detached from the barbecue grill and can be damaged. The light could fall off the barbecue grill, even with the minimal vibration and movement caused by moving the barbecue grill from storage to a new location for barbecuing. Also, it is difficult to adjust the Cavins' light to such an extent that it will shine on the food when the lid is opened. The angle of the Cavins' light relative to the grill will change with the shape of the barbecue lid with which the light is used. Also, the Cavins' light must be insulated in some way or it will overheat from the heat generated by the barbecue grill. The elongated replacement light is relatively expensive and the lights are not adjustable without the use of a screwdriver or other tool once the lights are installed. The elongated replacement light is complex and expensive. It is also not easily removed from the barbecue grill without the use of tools. The previous lights suffer from disadvantages in that they are not readily adjustable, they are expensive to manufacture, they can easily fall off the barbecue grill when the barbecue grill is subjected to vibration or sudden movement, they are not adjustable over a wide enough range or they detract from the appearance of the barbecue grill, or the light is not readily removable from the barbecue grill.
Barbecue grill lights are important for night barbecuing in order to determine the degree to which the food has been cooked. The light must be bright enough to observe the colour of the food. Some users use a hand-held flashlight for this purpose. A light mounted on the barbecue grill allows the users to have both hands free to engage in the barbecuing process.